Your Kisses
by rexirexrex
Summary: He said she couldn't do it. He left her. She left everything to reach her goals. Now she's back. Now he sees her. He actually sees her.
1. She's Back

Your Kisses

Chapter 1: She's back.

Okay, so I know I kind of flaked on rewriting Don't Go but I've kind of lost touch with it. So instead of continuing that I think I will write something else for the time being. It will still revolve around music but will be a little simpler than Don't Go. For those of you who haven't noticed, I used to be princeshateme4ever, but I decided to change my name. I know a warning would've been nice but it was spur of the moment. I made my account when I was about 12 or 13 so yeah it needed some changing. But yeah anyways, this is another kind of story plot I thought up. The main characters are again Sasuke and Sakura. The opening and music I chose fit them very well (or rather, the situation I thought up for them.).

_~-~ "Here goes nothing" ~-~_

It was cold out, about 35 brisk degrees, the kind of cold that seeps into your bones and stabs your lungs with every breath. The kind of cold that makes you want to hook up with a stranger just for the warmth of another human. The kind of cold that only gets worse when you see an ex-lover, or a friend you lost touch with.

But it was much warmer inside. The kind of warm you're grateful for after walking the dog on a cold morning, or after said stranger walks out and you go straight to the shower to erase it all with hot water.

Sasuke was dragged to this small café through the brutal cold and into the forgiving warmth. He was seated at a round table near the small stage with his girlfriend Karin, his best friend Naruto, and the love of his life Hinata. Of course everyone wanted to come see the girl that was performing tonight, even Karin, who didn't know the girl, just the music Sasuke had no idea about. He said she would never make it. She wouldn't have gigs and sold out shows, no matter how small and intimate the shows seemed to be. He said she couldn't sing, couldn't play. But here he is about to get completely proven wrong by the girl that was going to perform. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his arm.

"You okay baby?" Copper eyes were worried and the smile was genuine and comforting.

"Hn. I'm fine. Just tired of waiting."

"Hey Teme, she has to get ready. Be patient for once." If Naruto wasn't like a brother to him, he might've just died right then.

"Whatever Dobe. Shut up, you're loud."

Just then the microphone sparked to life, and standing behind it was the girl that was going to perform. She had changed, lost the baby like features to her face; her hair was just about to her waist like when she was younger. She was pale from the winter; this season always had that effect on her. Pale and perfect, Sasuke began to feel the cold seep into him like the cold from outside. He looked over to Karin and she suddenly paled in comparison to the girl that was going to perform. Her name was Sakura. And damn her, she was perfect, always had been.

"Hey everyone, I'm sure you guys remember me, but for those of you that don't know I'm Sakura and this is kid here is Hiro on the guitar. And were your entertainment for the night. I hope you're okay with that. It's good to be home." She said it all with a smile that lit the entire room.

"She's from here? I didn't know that."

"Didn't Sasuke tell you that Karin?" Naruto looked confused. So did Karin.

"How would I know that? I don't know her." Sasuke pointed a glare at Naruto.

"Right… Well anyway, GO SAKURA!"

"Shut up Naruto, I'll still hit you. Actually Hina can do it for me."

Naruto's reply was a pout.

"Okay let's get this started."

The guitarist started and she followed immediately.

_You always find the rain in rainbows_

Sasuke immediately knew that the song would probably have something to do with him. It was that gut feeling he hated.

_And I thought that you were sane but all your cracks show_

She lifted her sleeve to show her wrist. And Sasuke knew his gut was right. Damn her, and her perfection.

_And I could wear that dress_

She stole a glance between him and Karin. Ironically, he just noticed the girl he was with was wearing a dress. But it wasn't as perfect as Sakura's.

_You won't look your best_

_I could get undressed _

_You'd still look depressed_

_It's all too much_

She locked her eyes on him. He did the same to her.

_You're so cold to touch_

_You don't open up_

_You don't open up_

She looked away; he kept his eyes on her.

_Your kisses are not what I wanted_

_Your kisses are not what I crave_

_Your kisses may be a beautiful art_

_But all I ever wanted was your heart_

_Right from the start_

_You only look into my eyes when I've been crying_

_To see if the tears that you have made are slowly drying_

_Oh, but even if they've dried_

_It don't mean that I'm feeling okay cause_

_I'm still sad inside_

_All I really need_

_Is you to comfort me_

_You don't understand, you don't hold my hand_

_Cause your kisses are not what I wanted_

_Your kisses are not what I crave_

_You kisses may be a beautiful art_

_But all I ever wanted was your heart_

_Right from the start_

Not once did she look at him. But he felt like everything was about to get a little worse. Karin was sending him weird looks, kind of like she was suspicious of something.

_But then I see_

_That I'm not the only one in your life_

Sakura looked at him again. This time, he looked away.

_And I start to wonder what this girl_

_She might be like_

He looked at her again. She was looking at Karin and Karin was looking at him with all the suspicion he thought she had radiating off of her.

"You lied to me."

"Hn."

_And I bet she don't look at stars in the night_

_I bet she can't sing _

_I bet she can't write the lyrics to make your heart beat_

_Sing notes to make you go weak_

_Oh the lyrics to make your heart beat_

_Sing notes to make you _

_Go weak_

_Oh, but_

_Her kisses were just what you wanted_

_Her kisses are just what you craved_

_And her kisses may be a beautiful art_

_But she don't really care about your heart_

_She don't really care about your heart_

Karin was now completely glaring at him and sending Sakura dirty looks. He knew he shouldn't have come here. Let alone bring Karin. He was done for when he got home. That's for sure.

_No, she don't really care about your_

_She don't really care about your_

_She don't really care about your _

_Heart_

The song drew to a close and Sasuke looked at Karin.

"It was her?"

"What was her?"

"You know damned well what I'm talking about Sasuke. You're not stupid."

"It's complicated."

"I don't give a shit if it's complicated. I want an answer, now." Karin glared at him, then looked at the stage. The next group was coming on.

"Guys can you argue about this when you get home. Sakura just got here and we're having that get together for her."

"I'm going to kick her ass. She completely disrespected me."

"Whose ass are we kicking?" Sakura showed up just as Karin finished her comment.

"Yo-"

"No one's. She's being a drama queen. And you're coming here to give me and Hina a huge hug!" Naruto pulled her over into a hug and let go so she could greet Hinata.

"Hi Sakura." Hinata had a sweet smile on her face. She hugged her tightly showing her best friend just how much she missed her while she was gone.

"We're leaving." Karin grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him, or at least tried to. "Come on Sasuke."

"Bye Sasuke. It was nice to meet you… uh?"

"It's none of your business what my name is."

"Okay. Well I'll see you later then Sasuke."

"No bitch, you won't. He wont be seeing you at all." Karin walked away with Sasuke in tow.

"What's her problem?"

"She just happens to be the girl you were talking about in your song. She didn't take it very lightly."

Sakura looked at Sasuke's retreating back. She was kind of regretting not getting to talk to him, to tell him how she felt, how angry she was at him, how hurt she was, how much she fucking missed him. But she figured she would get her chance later. But right now she needed to find Hiro and get home to the warmth. There was something about this cold that hurt her.

There you have it. Chapter one, I hope you guys like it.

Read, review, favorite.

The song is Your Kisses by Daughter or Elena Tonra

They're the same person. :)

-Rexirexrex


	2. Still In Love

Your Kisses

Chapter 2: Still In Love.

So I'm posting chapter two I feel like maybe if I got more chapters up I would get more reviews. I don't know. I forgot the disclaimer for chapter one so this one goes for both chapters.

I don't own Naruto x2 :)

~-~ "_Here goes nothing" ~-~_

Sakura woke up with a sore back and stiff muscles; she had forgotten how low-rate her mattress was. She looked to her left and saw Hiro fast asleep. He was the only person she knew that could sleep anywhere and wake up feeling like he slept on a cloud. She envied him for that. The guitarist was her best friend, had been for as long as she away from home. Him being a cute friend was just an added bonus but they kept their relationship in the friend zone. She adored him and would do anything for him, just as he had done for her, leaving his family and friends behind to travel around and make music with her. What a friend.

She heard her phone ringing and turned to the nightstand it was on. It was the third time it had happened. She decided whoever it was that was calling was either persistent or Naruto. She picked it up and it just happened to be both.

"What?"

"Good morning Sakura-Chan!"

"Good morning Naruto. Is there something I could help you with?"

"Actually no, I'm calling for Hinata. She's in the shower but she wanted me to invite you and Hiro to breakfast at our place."

"Oh. Well that sounds good. I'll wa-" Sakura rolled her eyes when the blonde cut her off.

"She just said we could bring the stuff to your house so you could be comfortable. I think that's a better idea."

"She's such a genius. Why did she pick you of all people?" She smiled knowing it would bother him.

"Hey! That's not nice."

"I was just playing. I'll wake up Hiro and then I'll call you to come over. Sound good?"

"Yeah sounds great. Um Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I invited someone else?"

"Who?"

"It'll just be one person."

"Okay. Well I'll call you later."

"Bye Sakura- Chan"

"Bye Naruto."

She knew who it was. And she didn't know why she said okay. Her mind was screaming no. He would bring her, she would be mad. But Sakura could handle it. And Naruto said it would only be on person. And besides, it could be anyone. It didn't have to be him. The only thing she did know was that it wasn't Ino. She drank herself straight to the hospital. But that wasn't something new to her. She looked at the man sleeping next to her and gave him a swift kick.

"God Sakura. Did you really have to kick me?"

"Well, that's the only way I know how to actually wake you up."

"Well good morning to you to… Why did you wake me up any way?"

"Naruto and Hinata are coming over for breakfast. You don't have to change but clean yourself up okay."

"Alright."

A couple hours later there was a knock on Sakura's door. She opened it and was hugged tight by an ecstatic blonde. She smiled at Hinata over Naruto's shoulder and looked over to the person standing against the wall opposite her apartment door. It was him, and when she pulled away from Naruto her eyes asked why.

"He asked if he could come." Naruto whispered in her ear.

She let them in and she and Hinata began to make breakfast.

A couple hours later everyone was full and getting ready to leave. Including Hiro, who wanted to give himself a tour of Konoha. He was from a nearby city and hadn't ever had the chance to visit the historic areas. But of course, _he_ had to stay. She was afraid he was actually going to talk. That was never a good thing. Another not so good thing was that he waited until they were alone in her apartment.

"You're going to have conversation with me aren't you?" She sat in her soft armchair that had, over the years, gained the ability to adapt to anyone that sat in it.

"I have some things to say, yes." Sasuke was stoic as always. Cold.

"Do your damage." Sakura sat back and waited for the onslaught.

"You left."

"Apparently."

"You came back."

"Are you just going to tell me things I already know?"

"You wrote a song about me and my girlfriend."

"I did no such thing. I can write about anything I want. Freedom of speech?"

"She didn't know it was you. She didn't know about what happened before I met her. I tried to start from scratch. You have completely fucked everything up by coming back."

"You still hate me. And I don't know why. Why couldn't you start from scratch with me? Why did I have to be told about your whole life? Why couldn't you defend me like you're defending her? All you're good at is talking me down, and if that's what you're going to do then you can leave."

"You already knew me. That was Naruto's fault that you were told, and your own fault you came and asked. You didn't need to be defended."

"So you're here to talk me down?"

"No. I'm here to ask you to either leave or move away from here."

"How dare you? No. I'm not leaving, I'm not moving. I haven't bothered anyone. And if your girlfriend is offended she can come talk to me and not to my friends behind my back. Whether you like me or not, you have to realize we were together too. And you should respect me as much as I respect you. That means not asking me to leave because your girlfriend is deciding to be a baby."

"I told her I was still in love with you."

Sakura literally froze. Sadly, she can't control her heartbeat or that would've stopped too.

"You did what?"

'That's why she's upset. It's also why she thinks she can tell me not to talk to you."

"No."

"No?"

"Don't tell anyone that you're still in love with me. You were never in love with me. If you were, there would have been no leaving on my part, or cheating on your part."

"I've always been in love with you Sakura."

And sadly, she's dangerously in love with the man sitting across from her.

And there's chapter two. I would really like some more reviews so I can know whether or not to continue writing.

-Rexirexrex


	3. I Don't Actually Know

Your Kisses

Chapter 3: I Don't Actually Know.

Hi everyone! Okay so I tried pre writing like I had been doing with Don't Go. It didn't work. Actually, I think that's why Don't Go hasn't been working for me. I just need to make it flow naturally. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. But I think I would like them more if you guys included some things you do and do not like about the actual writing style. I'm big into imagery and I hope that plays off. Oh and one other thing, if you guys think Saki is going to make this easy on Sasuke you my loverlies are dead wrong. She is probably going to make his life as hellish as possible. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned right guys? I really do hope you guys enjoy this, the only way I can know is if you review review review. Even those of you anonymous readers can review too, tell me what you think, what you want, what you like or don't like (as I have said above). I'm writing this straight from my mind and that's where I happen to keep those reviews filed. This is as much your story as it is mine. You have a say in what you read. I want everyone to love love love this story. So suggest. Deal?

I don't own Naruto or any of the music that might appear within the story kay kay.

_~-~ "Here goes nothing"~-~_

Being back home was weird, for lack of better wording. Sakura felt sloppy and unprepared after the talk with Sasuke a couple days ago. She was upset, offended, hurt, and a myriad of other feelings she couldn't name. But mostly, she was confused. Confused about why she thought making it and coming home would make _him_ see _her_ differently. He was just like her father. Always listing things she couldn't do and never things she was exceptional at. She was angry, and that's why she was headed to his apartment to give him a piece of her mind as he had done to her. She wasn't finished talking to him, and if he thought an "I still love you" was going to fix anything he was halfway to hell and right smack in wrong. She was not going to let him torment her like he had two years ago when he not only told her she couldn't but also cheated on her, openly.

She knocked on his door and waited a good thirty seconds before she knocked again and stepped out of the way of the eyehole in the door, though she knows he never ever used it. She heard a "coming", and thankfully it was masculine. The door opened. He sighed and she prepared herself.

"What Sakura?" he was already impatient, that much she could tell. And her resolve was crumbling. So for the sake of the both of them she sucked it up and glared up at him.

"Am I not allowed in? I'm not stray cat you know."

"Yeah, I know. What is it? I have to get ready for work. Youre not exactly making it easy on me."

"Why would you tell her that? Of all the things you could have said why that?"

"Because she's my girlfriend and I have to be honest with her. Anything else you want?"

"Why weren't you honest with me then?" He raised an eyebrow. The question had stumped him and in a moment of weakness when he wasn't four steps ahead of her, she had gotten to him. He opened the door and stepped out of her way. "Come in."

Nothing had changed. Well aside from the fact that there were some feminine touches here and there. And a bra on the sofa.

"So. What's your answer?"

"I don't have one. Never have, never will."

"I don't deserve that bullshit Uchiha. Tell. Me. Why."

"You were too fragile for the truth."

"I wasn't too fragile when you told me I wouldn't make anything of myself. Or when you said I was nothing but a waste of space. Or when you purposely walked by me holding her hand."

"Yeah. And you wont. And you still are."

"Why are you so nasty to me? All I ever did was support you."

"You know Sakura, maybe I didn't want your fucking support. Maybe I didn't want you around all the damn time. Maybe I didn't want to hear you play guitar, or drive me crazy singing with that voice of yours. Maybe I didn't want a reminder of my mother running around after me. I did all I could to push your fucking stubborn ass away from me without physically doing it. I didn't want to love you or care for you. I didn't even want to see you."

"So you hurt me. And said awful things and slept with awful people. And you tore me

down until my only choice was to run away from everyone I loved and everything that I knew. And I come back and you're still the same goddamn asshole you were two years ago. I'm not your enemy, I never was and I never will be. If you didn't want me around all you had to do was fucking say so. Then it would've only hurt a little. And I wouldn't have missed everything that I did." Sakura glared at him, but she didn't move an inch. She could tell that he was trying to intimidate her but it wasn't going to work this time. This time, he had no effect on her. "Well, say something."

"I don't have time for this Sakura."

"Then you better fucking make some time. What did I do that was so terribly wrong that you had to abuse me to get me to go away?"

"You were around."

"My God. You are just like him.. Who would've thought that you would turn out like this." It wasn't a question; she said it as though it was an undeniable fact. Something he couldn't contend against. He knew who she was talking about but he had given up on getting to work on time so he decided to ask anyway.

"And who exactly are you talking about?" He hoped that it wouldn't hurt when she said it. Yeah, he treated her like shit, but he still cared for her and hearing from her mouth that he was like _him_ wasn't something to take lightly.

"My father. You two are exactly the same. All I wanted was to be accepted. I gave up on him a long time ago. But you, I actually tried for you. And all it got me was tears and disappointment and a broken heart and all this negative stuff I've been carrying around with me that just shouldn't be there. All you had to do was say 'yeah Sakura, you can do it.' But no, you said I couldn't and I wouldn't and that I shouldn't even try. All you had to be was a fucking friend you dick. A friend, that's all I wanted from you."

"I'm not your friend. And I wont ever be your friend. And I'm not going to accept you. And if you think that this insignificant conversation we're having will change what I think about you, you're sadly mistaken. All you're doing is wasting your energy and your breath on trying to fix something that just isn't here. And it wont ever be. Sakura, I don't like you. I don't believe in you. I don't want you around. And I would rather not ever see you again. But if you're not leaving I suggest you stay well the fuck out of my way, before you really get hurt." He was satisfied with the reaction that Sakura had to his words. She had paled and her eyes were watered up completely, and threatening to spill over. Her hands were in small fists and her breathing was ragged. She was trying to control herself and trying not to sob all at the same time. It took her a few moments before she spoke.

"Did you just threaten me?" the look on her face was so painful Sasuke actually realized what he had said in his rant.

"No, I"

"No. You just fucking THREATENED me. What the FUCK are you going to do? Hit me? Because if you are, why not just get it over with now? Come on, might as well fulfill what you said you were going to do to me. Or are you going to set your girlfriend out on me? You asshole. You don't think I've been hurt enough? You don't think that what I went through was enough? You know the story, why even say something like that?! I know you hate me, but God have some compassion."

"That's not what I meant Sakura."

"So what? You're going to lock me up in your closet bound and gagged like he did? You gonna keep me locked there for days?" Tears were falling down her face and she could hardly get the words out. She was strong, but the second a man threatened her she was a mess and started jumping to conclusions.

"Sakura, clam down. You're gonna have a panic attack."

"No I'm not. I'm so passed that."

He walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms. She fought for a while, and then she broke down like she never had before. And Sasuke was left to comfort her and think about how stupid he had been running his mouth like that. That's why he never really spoke. He could provoke anyone with a look and break people down to nothing with his words. He rubbed her back.

She cried and cried and cried. She had cried herself to sleep, and there was a knock on the door.

It was Karin.

"What the fuck? What is she doing here? And why the fuck are you carrying her?"

"She came here to yell at me for something that I had said to you. Something I shouldn't have said to you because it wasn't my place to say it. I should've kept it to myself."

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer my other question Sasuke."

"She kind of broke down, so I hugged her and let her cry. She cried herself to sleep. Then when I realized it you knocked."

"Well put her on the couch. Try to wake her up and ill make coffee."

"She doesn't drink coffee…"

"Tea then. Whatever." Karin walked over to the kitchen and looked for the teakettle. Sasuke laid Sakura down on the couch and kneeled beside her trying to wake her up.

"Before you wake her up, what did you say to her?" Karin was sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

"I threatened her. It just kind of slipped out. I told her that if she didn't stay away she would get hurt." He sat facing Karin with his back resting on the couch.

"Ass. Don't ever say that to a girl. And as much as I don't like the little bitch, I've heard her story, or a version of it anyway. I'm not mad at her because she wrote that song. I'm mad because that song is so accurate. And then we get home and you tell me you're still in love with her. She's a threat. And I'm not willing to lose you to her. Wake her up and apologize Sasuke. You know better than that." She walked back to the kitchen to find something to eat and quiet the screeching teakettle. Sasuke turned back to the girl sleeping on the couch.

"Sakura, wake up." He shook her lightly. It didn't really work so he shook her harder. Bad idea. She turned over and proceeded to smack the shit out of him.

"_Sakura…"_

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay Sasuke?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say that I was sorry for threatening you earlier. I know it's a sensitive subject for you, it was wrong of me."

"You're apologizing? Are you high?"

"Sakura, just accept the damn apology." She glared at him. What he had said earlier was just completely unforgivable. "No."

"No?" he glared back at her. "Why the fuck not?"

"You don't deserve to be forgiven, for anything you've done to me. And that's including this. I hate you. And I know I have a million reasons to hate you. But I don't really know why I hate you this much."

"Oh, you're awake. Good, Sasuke said you didn't like coffee so I heated up some water and you can choose what tea you want from this box." This had taken Sakura aback; she hadn't expected this at all. The woman Sasuke cheated on her with, the one who said that she hated Sakura, was actually being nice to her, civil with her. What the fuck was going on here?

"She likes jasmine." Sakura looked at Sasuke. She also hadn't expected him to remember these little details about her. Not that it made up for what he said or whatever. Karin handed her the mug and tea packet and sat on the floor next to Sasuke.

"Um… thank you. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Listen, I want you to know that as much as I dislike you I'm sorry about how I acted the night of your show. It was immature of me. So how about a second start?"

"Okay. That sounds good to me."

"Good. Sasuke, why don't you drive her home?"

"Maybe because she's an in-"

"It's okay. I waked here. I can walk back, no biggie." She finished her tea and tried to stand. Much to her chagrin (and shitty luck) her legs went weak and she fell back onto the couch. "Or not…"

"Hn. I'll drive you."

….

Okay. So I totally bet you guys weren't expecting that. Hehe I sneaky little author. Anywho, Sasuke is a walking contradiction, he loves her, he hates her, he cares about her. Eh, I'll figure it all out.

I hope this was long enough for those of you that wanted a longer chapter. Gotta fulfill my readers needs. And like I said in my lovely rant above, only way I can do that is if you review. So fuckin review people. Show me some love. And if not me show the story love. Or hate. All is welcome.

Gotta go watch Tangled again. EEP! (Highly recommend it, my favorite movie. Seen it over 20 times and it still gets me. What are your favorite movies Huns?)

-Rexirexrex


	4. When It Really Hurts

Your Kisses

Chapter 4: When It Really Hurts

I am a TERRIBLE, NO GOOD author.

I am SOOOOOOOO sorry. Please forgive me. I've been going through a lot since I stopped writing, new college semester (done next week), broke up with my boyfriend (on our one year anniversary), suffered with some slight depression, some slight anorexia, and I am looking for yet ANOTHER job. So please, be patient with me. I feel TONS better, and since I don't have someone I have to keep constantly happy, I am going to write on my free time. It's helping me a lot. I have to catch up, I know. But, I think that I should warn you now, there will be a few more twists before everything clears up.

I am sorry again. I hope you enjoy.

Review Review Review.

I don't own Naruto or any music that might appear within the story. Kay ffn?!

[Warning: This is a dark one.]

_~-~ "Here goes nothing" ~-~_

To say that the ride in the elevator to the lobby of Sasuke's apartment building was awkward would be the understatement of all time. Sakura can't remember the last time the air actually suffocated her. She wished her body 'd worked with her this one time. The way Sasuke was glaring holes into the floor was making her uncomfortable, she kept imagining the heat from his anger hitting the cables and snapping them, sending them crashing to their deaths. She shuddered and Sasuke looked up at her.

"What?" she decided that if she didn't break the silence, Sasuke would've kept staring at her. And she didn't want that at all, she still felt raw and embarrassed about her breakdown at his words.

"I really am sorry about what I said. I should've filtered myself." There was that apology again. What did he take her for? He is definitely smart enough to know that she was not going to accept his apology. So instead, she decided to question him.

"About what you said when? Now? Earlier? Before I left? When you said you hated me? When you said I was a waste of space? Or about everything you have ever said to me Sasuke?" The doors opened and he walked a pace behind her just in case her body decided to give out. He didn't answer until they were in the bitter cold, the cold that still hurt them from deep inside. His answer was not what she was expecting.

"About everything I've ever said. It's just that I lose control with you. You piss me off like no other person can, just by being around." He opened the door to his escalade and helped her in. When he was situated and the car was warming up he continued his answer. "I know I hurt you. I do it intentionally so you can go away, so you wont come back here. I understand this is as much your home as it is mine, but everything was easier when you weren't around. Everyone got along with Karin, even Hinata. There was no drama there were no fights. That stuff follows you around. You're a magnet for it. I jus-"

"If I was such a magnet for trouble, then why didn't anyone but you say something about it. No one seemed to be troubled by me. No one avoided me. Naruto and Hinata practically lived with me when they started dating, we had no problems."

"You think Naruto would want to tell you something like that? That you bothered him after you two had gone through so much when you were growing up?"

Sakura racked her brain; it couldn't be that everyone had just asked Sasuke to deal with her because he was the strongest out of them all.

9 blocks away from home, she counted.

"You know Hinata would not have said a word to you about it. She avoids confrontation like the plague. And you wonder why Ino drinks?"

7 blocks, she was starting to crumble.

"Everyone knew about me and Karin dating. That's why no one said anything to you, that's why no one fought it, that's why everyone gets along so well with her."

4 blocks, she was starting to map out where she put everything in her apartment.

"Hiro and I spoke when we ate breakfast at your place, he doesn't know why he's sticking around. Have you wondered why Shikamaru hasn't come around to even say hi? Why Choji hasn't invited you to his restaurant? Why Tenten and Neji haven't invited you to the baby shower? No one wants you here Sakura."

Here, she looked out the window and saw the intimidating building she was once so happy to move in with her best friend, the man now sitting beside her that's now convinced her to leave home immediately.

Sakura pushed the door open and got out as fast as she possibly could.

"Bye Sakura."

He was practically almost gone before she even shut the door. He left her out in the cold, with the most severe broken heart she has ever dealt with. No one wanted her around.

She would fix the problem permanently. Sakura ran upstairs, and bleary eyed and short of breath tried to open the door before anyone saw her. Once she got inside she pulled out her phone and turned it off, She turned on the radio and blared music as loud as it would possibly go. She ran to the kitchen and searched through the drawers for the big knife that she was always too afraid to use. Finding it, she dragged a chair from the dining table into the bathroom with her.

Locking herself inside, she angled the chair under the doorknob so no one could get in at all. Ripping the shower curtains away she drew the hot water faucet all the way, she wanted the water so hot it felt cold. She sat at the edge of the filling tub and meticulously pulled off every article of clothing, savoring the last minutes she would have with herself. She grabbed the knife and drew it up her forearms. It was so sharp she didn't think it cut her until pools of blood began forming and dripping down her arm.

The tub was the hardest part; she knew it would hurt, being submerged in all the hot hot hot water. She braced herself and sat down in the tub, letting out a cry at the temperature. That's when the banging on the door began.

Hiro.

"Sakura! Open the door, what's wrong? Please let me in!"

She closed her eyes and sank down into the smoldering water. Her tears mix with her blood and the water. The temperature and color reminding her of lava, she calmed herself by thinking of volcanoes and how hot they must actually be. She thought being under water would muffle the sounds of Hiro's banging on the door and screaming for her to let him in.

Why would he even want to see me? She thought bitterly. She was beginning to feel lightheaded and her lungs were screaming for air, she sucked in as much water as she possibly could and held herself under the water.

The next thing she knew the door was being kicked in and Hiro was carrying her out of her personal volcano. She fought against him as hard as she could while being lightheaded, burned and disoriented. He was doing CPR on her. She thought that she was fighting him. She could've sworn she was punching him and kicking against him. But here he was pumping her bare chest, crying and pushing her long pink hair from her face before breathing into her mouth. A few pumps and breaths later, she coughed and writhed around trying to escape.

Hiro held her close. She didn't realize she was screaming and crying and shaking so hard she couldn't take a proper breath. And there was Hiro holding her, and rubbing her naked back. Telling her through tears and sobs how he was glad he was able to save her. That she was his best friend and how she better not ever dare to leave him behind. He calmed himself and called Naruto.

"Hey man. Sup?"

"You need to get here right now. Drop everything you're doing. I don't care where you are just get here now." Hiro's breath shuddered from the sobs he was trying to hold in.

"Who's screaming?! I'm on my way. Is that Sakura? Is she okay?!"

"She tried to kill herself Naruto."

"I'm on my way right now." Naruto hung up and punched the steering wheel. He u-turned illegally and sped all the way to the building where his best friend just tried to kill herself. When he got to the apartment she was still naked and screaming and bleeding and shaking. He ran across the small studio to her bed and took her from Hiro, who got up to get her some of his clothes.

"It's okay baby, you're okay, I'm here." He whispered in her ear doubting that she could hear him over the screams and he rubbed her back.

"Shh, I've got you Saki. You're safe; I'm here. No one is going to hurt you now. Calm down baby." It was all he could do to not break down. He pulled away from her still hot skin to check if she was burned badly, luckily, she wasn't. It was a miracle though she was red as could be, she wasn't scathed by the hot water. She got quiet and he held her face. She was in shock; pupils so dilated that you couldn't tell her eyes were even green. Hiro handed him the clothes and he dressed her small body as fast as he could without scaring or hurting her.

She was immediately admitted into the ICU and placed on suicide watch. Naruto sat in the tiny waiting room half paying attention to the television and half hearing out for Sakura's screams. He finally paid full attention to something when Hinata ran into the room, already crying and scared about their best friend's health and condition. Naruto pat his lap and she sat on him and put her face in his neck sobbing. For the second time that day he had to comfort someone he loved and hold himself together for them.

"It's okay Hina. Hiro go to her just in time. He did CPR and she's okay. Don't worry baby. She's going to be fine."

"Naruto, she tried to kill herself. She–she could've been gone forever."

"But she isn't going to be gone forever, we're just waiting for her to be completely stabilized. That's it, then we can go in and see her sweetheart."

"I'm scared to see her Naru. What if it's worse than what you saw?"

"Trust me, it wont be. I promise. Maybe a few bandages and wires, possibly an I.V. but it won't be what Hiro and I saw. Nothing compared to what he saw at all." Hinata had never seen Naruto so serious in all the time she's ever known him. He always had this boyish charm, even when things got stressful. It was gone now, he was all hard lines and worry, and it was hard for her to think that this was the boy that was flirting on the phone with her a few hours ago.

Sasuke walked in not too long after Hinata had gotten there. Naruto put the now sleeping Hinata on the couch and moved into the hallway to speak to him. "What the hell happened?"

"Don't act all fucking innocent you asshole. She was screaming that no one wanted her around, that everyone was lying to her, and that we should've just let her die. No one around here says things like that to her except for you. I should fuck you up right now, but I won't because they would fix you right up and you would walk away happy. You don't deserve that. The next time I even feel like you're around Sakura you better fucking hide because I will find you and I will rip you apart. Do you understand me you sick fuck? Do you know what she did to herself? She submerged herself into scalding water Sasuke. It was so fucking hot it almost cauterized her wrists completely. That water could have damaged her permanently. I swear to god and all that I love that if you get within five feet of her I will personally murder you I don't give a fuck who's around to see."

"You're acting all big and bad for someone who repeatedly shut you out and bailed on you. She _denied_ you Naruto. Your empty threats don't mean shit to me. Did I talk to her before she did this? Yeah I did. And I told her nothing but the truth. About how we all got along so much better when she was gone and how nothing but trouble follows her around. Look at her Naruto; she's an attention whore. Who the fuck tries that anymore? She's not that important."

"I suggest you get the fuck out of this hospital and away from the people I love before I _rip your throat out Uchiha._"

"I was leaving anyway. I don't have time for this shit."

"Funny, because the last time we spoke about Sakura you broke down right in front of me and told me how much you hated yourself for hurting her and how much you adored her. I don't know what the fuck is up with you but, you better change it before I do." Naruto glared at him and walked away apologizing for the scene to the nurses who were seconds away from calling security.

So? Tell me what you think. Was it a good enough apology for all of you waiting for this? I will be going a little fast, just to get through some minor details. You'll understand the Sasuke Sakura dynamic in later chapters. If you remember the last chapter, you will also learn what her father did to her. You will know how she and Hiro met, and other characters will start trickling in one by one. Starting with my most favoritest baddest bitch ever, Ms. Yamanaka.

I hoped you liked it. Remember to please review.

AND! Chapters will begin to get longer as I let you learn and figure out more.

Kay kay loverlies?

-Rexirexrex


	5. Why You Can't Take It Too Seriously

Your Kisses

Chapter 5: Why You Can't Take It Too Seriously

So I just realized that the last chapter has two titles. I will change that because honestly, it's just way too annoying. And also, you guys are right about the genre. It will also be changing. But only for a short while, I will take this baby out of it's somber little bubble soon enough. How you ask. I don't know. But I will I promise.

Also, I had no Internet because I dropped my router whilst moving into my apartment… Fail Rex.

So as usual REVIEW people. I LOVE getting those e-mails about followers and favorites and alerts. But those review e-mails are what I live for.

I don't own Naruto or any music that might appear within the story.

[Warning: Mature Naruto Ahead!]

_~-~ "Here goes nothing" ~-~_

Naruto was beyond pissed off. All day he had held in his feeling and they turned from fear to sadness to anger. He now understood what seeing red meant. When he walked back into the small waiting room Hinata was awake and had started to cry again. And he couldn't help what happened next.

"Will you fucking quit crying? I understand you're upset, but damn it Hinata, stop crying. You aren't helping anyone." He glared and sat on the seat opposite of her.

"What's wrong with you? How could you say that to me?"

"The girl I love is in there for trying to kill herself and coming pretty damn close. Then Sasuke's retarded ass comes here and he tries to turn all that shit on us, saying we don't want her around. That I don't want her around."

"The girl you love?" Hinata wiped her eyes and started walking to the main entrance of the hospital. She could hear Naruto walking after her and saying something she couldn't comprehend. She walked faster until he grabbed her arm.

"You know what I meant Hina."

"Yeah I completely understood what you meant. So why don't you wait for the girl you love and forget about me? I would appreciate it."

"Why are you acting like that? Are you jealous?"

"Don't talk to me." She pulled her arm away and tried running. She slipped and Naruto caught her just in time.

"Are you-"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME" Naruto backed up and if it were humanly possible his jaw would've hit the ground.

"Hinata…"

"What? You don't think I get tired of hearing about how much you love her? I hate getting into bed with you and the last thing you do is call Sakura to say goodnight, you don't even say goodnight to me. And I'm right fucking next to you. If your life is complete with her, then you don't need me. I'll pick my stuff up tomorrow. I'm done." She walked out into the cold, and for the first time as sad as she was, she couldn't have been more proud of herself. She knew she would go back to him because she loved him. But right now she loved herself more.

Naruto walked back into the waiting room and sat for what seemed like hours before the nurse finally came and said that he could see Sakura. Longest walk of his life…

"Hi Naruto."

"I'm really upset at you Sak. How could you do something like that? You know that we love you, and that we've been waiting for you to get back home for years. You just listen to Sasuke like he knows everything. I know his feelings towards you aren't good but the rest of us wanted you here. Why didn't you just come to us and ask for fucks sake? You tried to kill yourself over something that made no sense."

"I was expecting jokes honestly.. Not you being all mature for once." She smiled at him weakly and looked at her bandaged wrists.

"Yeah, well this isn't a joke Sakura. You almost ended your life."

"I think I know what I almost did. You don't have to keep repeating it to me. And I would like it if you didn't."

"I know you would. I'm sorry." He whispered and ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his neck. Sakura was surprised at Naruto's behavior; he was usually loud, intolerable, and obnoxious. She stared at him and saw there was no hint of any happiness or mirth. His usually sky-blue eyes were a dark teal color; something she had never seen and he actually looked his age. She knew he was beyond pissed at her, that much was easy to see, but she couldn't help but notice how attractive he had become.

'Whoa there girly, this is Naruto you're thinking about. Get a hold of yourself.' Sakura looked down and blushed, never thinking that she would see Naruto that way.

"You okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Sakura said composing herself and looking back at Naruto. "Where is Hinata anyway? I figured she would be right here with you." She watched his face fall and her stomach dropped. "Where is she Naruto?"

"She left."

"Left where?"

"No, she left me."

There was a pregnant silence between the two. At first she was going to giggle and ask him to be serious but the look on his face had told her otherwise. Hinata really left him. After all that time of trying to get him to notice her, she dumped Naruto.

"What do you mean she left you? Like, she broke up with you?" He nodded at her and checked his phone. Sasuke was texting him.

"Why would she do that?"

"Sasuke was here, and we got into an argument. He made me mad and when I went back into the waiting room she was crying again and I told her to stop."

"So she left you because you told her to stop crying? That doesn't sound like something Hina would do."

Naruto let the heart monitor beep a few times before he answered her carefully so she wouldn't get upset.

"I told her that I loved you. But, she knows what I mean by it. This time she just flipped out on me. Dropped the f-bomb and all." He smirked a little and the thoughts of him being attractive hit Sakura again like a ton of bricks.

"Naruto, you have to be careful of what you say and how you say it. Sure she knows what you meant, but you were angry and told her to stop crying then said you loved me. I would respond the same way, I'm sure she didn't me-"

"She's picking her stuff up from the apartment tomorrow. She was right. I was treating her as if she were you and vice versa. I confused the roles and fucked up major. She cursed at me. I didn't even know she knew how to use fuck in a sentence…" Even the way he spoke was attractive. She needed to get over this quickly. It was probably the trauma from the event that had happened earlier. At least that was what she was telling herself.

"Are you sure you're okay Sakura? You look flushed."

"I'm fine Naruto. My skin is still hot…" He reached out and touched her arm.

"You're right, what the hell was that all about anyway? You tried to boil yourself."

"I don't know. I tried to get it over with quickly. Where's Hiro?"

"I'm not sure. He came with me to the hospital then he just walked away. I'm guessing he might be talking to someone."

"What if he leaves…?" Sakura played with the edges of the wrappings. Naruto put his hand over hers, "He isn't going to. He loves you as much as I do."

"I heard someone was open for visits" Hiro came in with a bag of food and set it on the tray in front of her. She tried to open it but he slapped her hands away. "That's not for you. You get hospital food until I see fit. This is Naruto's." She pouted and Naruto smiled.

"I hope it's what I think it is."

"Miso, pork, and chicken. I figured we're already in a hospital so why not let you have a heart attack." Hiro smirked then looked at Sakura and handed her a smaller bag. "This my dear, is for you." She opened it and looked inside, finding a cupcake she grinned her cheesiest grin at the said male.

"Thank you Hiro."

"Shheeaahhh, fank you Hiro" Naruto said with his mouth full of his favorite noodles.

"You're welcome guys." He sat on the edge of the hospital bed and watched Sakura nibble at her cupcake, "You scared the shit out me Sak. What the hell got into you?"

"Shashuke"

"Thank you Naruto." Hiro deadpanned. "And do you ever take a breath? Damn."

Naruto swallowed the food and took a deliberate breath before digging in again.

"Sarcastic asshole." He looked back at Sakura.

"I don't want to talk about it. At least not right now."

"Okay. I won't push you." He looked at the clock on the wall and stood up. "We should go, visiting hours are almost over. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll call if anything." He walked up to her and put his forehead to hers.

"I love you. Sweet dreams princess." Hiro kissed her forehead and called out to Naruto, who kissed her cheek and wished her a good night.

Sakura had been looking out the window for about 20 minutes when she heard the door open; she was completely floored to see who it was when they walked into the room. This bastard had the nerve.

"What do you want?" She glared at Sasuke as he sat in the seat next to the bed.

"I didn't think-"

"I know you didn't."

He sighed and started again, "I didn't think you would do this. I thought you would've packed and left. This is the last thing I wanted."

"I wasn't in your way, I didn't do anything to jeopardize your relationship, and I barely looked in your direction. All I wanted was to be home, around my friends, which apparently do love me."

"I know they do Sakura."

"Then stop doing this to me. It's getting old. And obviously I've run out of patience for it Sasuke." She looked down and tears started falling.

"I didn't expect for you to take it so seriously Sakura. I wanted you away, not fucking dead. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing that I basically killed you. Those weren't my intentions. Had I known you would do that I would've kept my fucking mouth shut." He looked at her.

"That almost sounded like an apology Mr. Uchiha." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and when she looked at it she noticed her bandages were bloody. Sasuke stood up and went to the door.

"I'll get a nurse. Be ri-"

"No. It's fine.. A stitch probably tore." Sasuke reluctantly sat back down.

"It was."

"What?"

"It was an apology. I'm so sorry I got you in here. I truly am. I should've just driven you home and dropped you off and not said a thing. You know me, you know how I get when I feel something."

"You shouldn't have felt anything honestly. It's not like I could compete with Karin. I mean she's gorgeous, and probably very talented. And I'm sure she doesn't have to sit in the street performing for grocery money." Sakura chuckled humorlessly remembering that bitter night.

"You did what? You know you could've called one of us."

"I didn't want anyone to know I was failing."

"And you're just as beautiful as Karin is. So I have no idea where you pulled that assumption from."

"Well you accepted her. And you keep trying to get me to leave so I figure its because you didn't like me at all."

"Her father is my father's business partner. We're next in line; it would be smart to combine the businesses. That's why we decided to be together."

"It was a business decision? Doesn't seem like it."

"That's because it's more than that now. At first, I couldn't stand her, then it changed, we've gone through a lot. Things like that can't be helped."

"I though you said you would never take over your father's company… but you did. Then you changed on me, on all of us. Why did you give up music so easily? It could've been us."

"It wasn't realistic Sakura. We would've gotten nowhere, that's why I kept saying that to you. To get you to realize that music wasn't going to move any of us forward, even Naruto gave up on that a long time ago. You left for nothing, you could've made something out of yourself."

"I did make something of myself. And I didn't fail. I'm right where I want to be with my music." She noticed he was looking at her oddly. It made her hair stand on end.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I'm upset."

"About? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I just regret it."

"The music?"

"Giving it up. Being a complete asshole to you. Getting you here," he leaned back in the chair, "for a suicide attempt or all things. I really am sorry for how I've been acting for all these years. You don't have to accept it. I don't want you to. But you've done more with your music than I would've ever been able to do. I don't even know where my guitar is honestly. I haven't seen it in about a year."

"Just because you chose to go with the company didn't mean you had to change your passions Sasuke. You could've kept them both going easily. I know you still write. Naruto let it slip." Sakura sent him a smile that lit the room. "I know you can still play, and I have a perfectly tuned guitar at home. The least you owe me is a performance."

"I don't know Sakura…"

"It'll just be us. I won't tell anyone, I can ask Hiro to bring me it. We'll lock the door and no one will interrupt. Please? Just once?"

He sighed and looked at her, then to the clock on the wall. "Fine. But no one can know. Karin thinks I gave it up and Naruto will 'let it slip'." He stood up and grabbed his coat. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good night."

"G'night Sakura."

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Thanks."

He looked at her, nodded, and walked out.

Sakura smiled and leaned back into the bed.

'Let's see if this changes him back…'

Ugh. All over the fucking place. I'm so sorry for this mess. I'll clear it all up. Sasuke is like a transformer in this one, there's more than meets the eye when it comes to him. (Heehee so corny) I'll let you into his head next chapter.

Review review review please.

It helps a lot guys.

-Rexirexrex


	6. You'll Grow Into Your Skin

Your Kisses

Chapter 6: You'll Grow into Your Skin

I don't have much to say for this one. Aside from telling you beautiful readers to review and tell me how you feel about the story. I know it's a little confusing right now, but ill clear things up within the next two or three chapters. It is brightening up a little. You'll delve a little more into Sasuke's personal life in this one.

The song in the chapter is Small Bump by Ed Sheeran. (The sexiest red head walking on the earth in my personal opinion.)

I really do hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. I daydream about this thing. I have no life…

I don't own Naruto or any music that might appear within the story.

_~-~ "Here goes nothing" ~-~_

Sasuke sat in his office chair staring out at the skyline and sunset. He didn't know why he agreed to Sakura's request, he did know that music was in his past and that it should stay that way. Her influence on him was starting to take effect, he wouldn't sing for anyone these days. Not even when Naruto invited him to play 'like the old days' as he would put it.

There was a knock at the door and Karin walked in holding a cup of coffee and his jacket.

"I figured you would like to warm up before you went outside. It's ridiculously cold today." She carefully gave him the coffee in his outstretched hand. He didn't realize how cold his hands were until they wrapped around the mug.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Are you coming straight home with me?"

"No, there's something I have to do. I shouldn't take too long though."

"Hospital? How is she?"

"Yeah. She's as okay as she can get right now. It's only been a few days…" He set the mug down; nothing was going to comfort him right now. "Like I said, I shouldn't be too long. Just going to check in with her."

"It's fine. Send her my regards. I'm heading out now so I can make dinner. Anything you want?"

"No. Anything is alright." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. It was the same empty thing he did everyday to make her happy and keep her quiet. She turned and left.

He sat on his desk trying to calm his nerves. It had been so long since he played, he didn't know if he was still as good as he used to be but he sure as hell hoped so. He grabbed his keys and headed out to the car.

When Sasuke got to the hospital he realized he hadn't even decided on a song, he went through a mental list as he walked to the hospital room. Remembering the last time he was at the hospital he decided what song to sing to Sakura.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Delivering pizza Dobe. What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Sasuke watched Naruto shift a little before he answered.

"She's super happy today for some reason. She won't tell us why but don't fucking ruin it teme."

"I won't." Sasuke watched Naruto leave and nodded at Hiro as he walked out of the room as well. He took a deep breath and prayed to whatever God that would listen that he didn't fuck up.

"I've been waiting for you all day. What took you?" Sakura was restless in her bed. He noticed grimly that she was hooked up to an I.V. and she followed his gaze. "Nothing stays down so they put me on a drip. Its protocol."

"So you haven't eaten?"

"I tried to eat. But my body is too stressed out to hold it in." She shrugged and looked at the corner of the room. This time, he followed her gaze to the guitar case that was propped up on the wall. He sighed.

"It's been a while Sakura. Don't expect it to be good."

"That's too bad, because I already am."

He grabbed the guitar carefully and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"The door." He got up and locked it.

"Not like that's going to stop anyone from hearing me." He sat back down and got comfortable. "It's kind of personal so you can ask me whatever you want after. It's kind of self explanatory though. Ready?"

"Been ready."

"I wonder what they're doing in there…" Naruto tried to look for any crack in the doorframe to look in the room. "He said hear him."

"Well Sak did ask for the guitar so maybe he's going to play for her. It would explain why she's so damn restless."

"And it also explains why he said he wouldn't ruin her mood." They sat on the floor on either side of the door.

"Hurry! I said it was tuned…" He looked at Sakura and saw her pouting.

He started to play.

_You're just a small bump unborn_

_In four months you're brought to life_

He looked up at her then back down to the guitar.

_Might be left with my hair_

_But you'll have your mother's eyes_

_I'll hold your body in my hands_

_Be as gentle as I can_

_But for now you're a scan of my unmade plans_

_A small bump_

_In four months you're brought to life_

He glanced at her again. He knew she would have questions, he could almost see them forming. He looked down and didn't look back up. It was harder to sing than he though it would be.

_I'll whisper quietly_

_I'll give you nothing but truth_

_If you're not inside me_

_I'll put my future in you_

_You are my one and only_

_You can wrap your fingers_

'_Round my thumb_

_And hold me tight_

_You are my one and only_

_You can wrap your fingers_

'_Round my thumb_

_And hold me tight_

_And you'll be alright_

_Oh you're just small bump unknown_

_You'll grown into your skin_

_With a smile like hers_

_And a dimple beneath your chin_

_Finger nails the size_

_Of a half grain of rice_

_And eyelids closed_

_To be soon opened wide_

_A small bump_

_In four months you'll open your eyes_

_And I'll hold you tightly_

_I'll tell you nothing but truth_

_If you're not inside me_

_I'll put my future in you_

_You are my one and only_

_And you can wrap your fingers_

'_Round my thumb_

_And hold me tight_

_Oh you are my one and only_

_You can wrap your fingers_

'_Round my thumb_

_And hold me tight_

_And you'll be alright_

_And you can lie with me_

_With your tiny feet_

_When youre half asleep _

_I'll leave you be_

_Right in front of me_

_For a couple weeks_

_So I can keep_

_You safe_

_You are my one and only_

_And you can wrap your fingers_

'_Round my thumb_

_And hold me tight_

_You are my one and only_

_You can wrap your fingers_

'_Round my thumb_

_And hold me tight_

_And you'll be alright_

'_Cause you were _

_A small bump unborn_

_For four months then torn from life_

_Maybe you were needed up there_

_But we're still unaware as why_

He looked up at her bracing himself for questions but she was just staring at him.

"What?" He broke the silence. And he got no answer.

"What is it Sakura?" He put the guitar down and stood up next to her.

"That wasn't really personal like you said right? You just mean it was about a personal topic right?"

"It was really personal. Why? What's wrong?"

"Is that why you're still with Karin?"

He sat on the bed and sighed. "Yeah. It was unplanned but we decided that we would keep her. Um, Karin was going upstairs because the elevator in the building was broken and some kids were playing on the stairs and a little boy tripped and fell into her. She tried to keep him from falling more but she fell with him. Everything was fine until about maybe two in the morning. I fell asleep on the couch and she was screaming, when I walked in the bed was covered in blood and she was contracting. We came here and they said the baby was fine and that something was torn so they kept her here for bed rest. She miscarried two days later. No one knows, except you for you. You came back so happy and gorgeous and it pissed me off. That's why I didn't want you around." He bit his bottom lip and looked at Sakura. "I wrote because it was all I could do. I didn't think it would effect me like it did, I wasn't even remotely attached."

"I shouldn't have asked for you to play for me. I'm sorry, it was a mistake."

"It's fine. I didn't mind it as much as I thought. Still sound the same."

She smiled at him. "I think you sound better than before. You sure you haven't touched your guitar in a year?"

"It happened a year and a half ago. That's the last time I saw the guitar."

"The one I got you?"

"I know where that one is. I haven't touched that since you left. It's at Naruto's in his closet."

"Oh…"

"I didn't even know she was pregnant. He never said anything to me."

"I think we should go Naruto." Hiro stood up and waited Naruto to follow suit.

"I guess it does make sense then." Hiro looked at Naruto. He didn't know what the blonde was talking about.

"What?"

"I'll explain some other time."

"Sasuke?"

"What's up?" He sat back down in the chair next to her bed and gazed at her.

"Why did you pick that? You could've sung anything."

"I don't really know. I guess so you could know why I acted the way I did."

Sakura looked out the window and back at Sasuke. "I'm sorry that happened to you, but that's no excuse."

Sasuke stood up and grabbed his blazer. "Yeah, I know. But at least you have an answer. And it's okay, it put everything in perspective for me." He bid her farewell and started toward the door.

"Sasuke." He turned toward her.

"Hm?"

"Do you love her?"

"Do I love anything?" He smirked at her and walked out.

"Of course he would give me an open ended answer. I hate boys."

"Including me?"

"Hi Hiro. I thought you left." She scooted over as her friend sat next to her.

"Nah. Naruto did though. I can still visit, so I decided to keep you more company. What's up with Sasuke? Coming to visit you like that." He nudged her side playfully.

"Quit doing that. Your suggestiveness is going to get the shit beat out of you one day…" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Did you finally see your doctor today?"

"Yes I did. Sadly." Hiro played with her fingers. "Didn't go as I planned."

"What's the verdict?"

"I have to see her at her office twice a week after I get out of here. Seems like she's also a psychiatrist. Maybe I should bring Sasuke with me so I can show her why I did it."

Hiro laughed and patted her hand. "Funny, but then I think she would believe you two were married at some point. Seeing as you hate each other."

"The thing is, I don't hate him. I can't find it in me to do so. It' s like impossible."

"Sometimes, that's a good thing."

A nurse walked into the room and smiled at the two as she checked Sakura's vitals.

"I have good news."

"Can I finally leave?"

"Yes, the department head just got your release forms. You leave tomorrow, which isn't normal. We usually keep the patients on watch at least a week more. You've done very well in your recovery. Speaking of, I need to clean your wounds sweetie." Sakura let go of Hiro's hand and extended hers palm up so the nurse could get to her wrists.

"You're healing very well. There's no sign of infection on either wrist." The nurse worked quickly and walked out.

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Good, neither can I. I've had no one to kick me awake for the past three days." He smiled at her and stood up.

"Hey, there's still more time… Where you going?"

"I trashed your apartment.. I need to clean tonight." He smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Weird to say this now, but I know. I know I'm late. Way later than I thought I would be. I'm sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.

-rexirexrex


End file.
